Brotherhood Training
by Red Witch
Summary: Lance decides to take a page from the XMen and try to do a training session with the Brotherhood. Big Mistake.


**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution characters! Got it? Good!**

**Brotherhood Training**

It was a peaceful Saturday morning. A fresh powder of snow blanketed the ground. It sparkled with the brilliance of diamonds in the morning sun. The Brotherhood house was quiet and peaceful for once. The entire house was asleep. Well, maybe not the entire household.

"Okay everybody up!" Lance shouted. He walked in and pounded the doors of each room. "Get up! Up! Up and at 'em!" 

"Go away!" Pietro muttered from underneath his blankets. 

Lance burst in. "Okay! Up and at em!"

"I just got up yesterday," Pietro grumbled. 

"This is your wake up call!" Lance yanked the covers off the blanket. He blew a kazoo in Pietro's ear. "Wake up!"

"Yeeeowww!" Pietro yelped. He glared at Lance. "Lance I am supposed to be the hyper one around here! Remember?"

"Get dressed!" Lance ordered as he left the room. 

Fifteen minutes later the Brotherhood was assembled outside. They were all grumbling, still half-asleep. "It's too early to be morning," Tabitha yawned. "God I'm having a Geek Squad flashback."

"If this is a fire drill I'd rather burn," Todd grumbled. "At least I'd be warm yo!"

"Can't we at least have breakfast first?" Fred moaned.

"Lance why are we out here pretending we are icicles?" Pietro snarled. 

"Listen up!" Lance walked back and forth. "I've been doing some thinking!"

"Good for you," Todd commented. "I'm going back to bed," He turned to leave but Lance grabbed him.

"Pipe down Toad!" Lance shoved him back in line. "Listen as I was saying I think I've figured out why the X-Geeks have been beating us a lot in battles."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with your leadership would it?" Pietro snapped.

"Do you know what they do?" Lance said. "They train all the time so that they're ready for anything! That's what we need to do!"

"Call a doctor," Tabitha slapped her head. "Lance just caught dorkitis from Summers!"

"This is serious payback for us spying on you and Kitty on your date isn't it?" Todd groaned.

"Yes," Lance said. "Well that and I think we really could use the training."

"Some of us more than others," Pietro snickered. 

Todd shot him a look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well let's face it Toad you and Blob ain't exactly the sharpest tacks in the group," Pietro smirked.

"WHAT?" Fred turned red. 

"Let me at him!" Todd leapt up and tried to attack Pietro, but Fred held him back. "Let me at him!"

"Knock it off!" Lance snapped. "We all need improvement! Including you Pietro!" 

"Oh please," Pietro waved his hand in bored annoyance. "Like its possible to improve on perfection!" 

"Okay that's it!" Lance ordered. "Drop and give me twenty!"

"Please," Pietro huffed. "You're not serious?"

"Do it!" Lance got into his face.

"Fine," Pietro waved. "Okay I'm done!"

"You didn't do anything!" Todd snapped. 

"Yes I did," Pietro said haughtily. "It was just too fast for you to see!" 

"Oh sure!" Fred snapped. "How dumb do you think we are?"

"I may need a chalkboard to answer that question," Pietro smirked. 

"How'd you like an energy bomb on the butt?" Tabitha snapped. 

"Do it Pietro!" Lance ordered. "Slowly so we can see you!"

"No!" Pietro stuck his tongue out. "You can't make me!" 

"Do it!" Lance shoved him down into the snow face first. 

"Oh you are gonna pay for that Lance!" Pietro tried to get up, but Lance held him down just enough so he couldn't escape. 

"Just do it and stop yaking!" Lance ordered, holding him in place until Pietro had finished the push-ups. "I'm serious guys!"

"We know," Todd said. "That's why we're worried."

"Look would it kill you guys to give it a try?" Lance groaned. "Think of it as preparing for our next fight with the X-Geeks! Now come on, what do you say?"

"I say we stuff snow down his shorts first chance we get," Fred whispered to Todd. 

"Okay let's try some target practice," Lance pointed to a row of soda cans on a table. "Tabby you're up!"

"Okay," Tabitha shrugged. She made a large bomb and threw it at the table, blowing it to pieces.

"Tabby you're supposed to only blow up the cans!" Lance groaned putting a hand to his forehead. 

"Hey you didn't tell me that!" Tabitha huffed. 

"Great," Lance said. "Now we don't have any targets!"

"Oh yes we do," Pietro smiled at the others who caught on. He grabbed some snow and made a snowball. "Ready. Aim…"

"Oh no!" Lance held up his hands. "Don't do it! That's an order!"

"FIRE!" Before Lance realized it he was pelted with snowballs. "Get him!"

It was an insane sight. Lance running around being pelted by snowballs everywhere he went. "Agghh! Stop! Stop! Stop! No! Help! Help!" 

"Next time you wanna pretend you're Summers remember this!" Fred shouted laughing. 

"Okay you wanna play rough? Fine!" Lance focused his powers enough to shake a nearby tree shake off snow on top of the Brotherhood. 

"Hey no fair using your powers!" Fred shouted.

"Ha!" Lance laughed and stuck out his tongue, right before a snowball hit him in the kisser.

"Good shot Toad!" Pietro complemented. 

"You'll never take me alive!" Lance ran up a small snowbank. "I'm king of the mountain!"

"Hey your majesty," Pietro zipped up and dumped some snow down the back of Lance's shirt. "You've been dethroned!" 

"Yeow! Cold! Cold! Cold!" Lance ran around. The Brotherhood laughed as Pietro tackled him. Tabitha and Toad pinned him down as well. Fred went to get more snow. 

"Let's stuff his shorts with snow!" Todd whooped.

"How about that Rocky?" Tabitha tickled him mercilessly. "You like that?"

"Yeah think of it as cold weather training," Todd smirked.

"No! No! No!" Lance was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes. "Not that! Stop! Please please stop! I give up! I give up!" 

"You promise never to do that to us again?" Pietro folded his arms. 

"Yes yes I promise!" Lance laughed. Tabitha stopped tickling him. "I promise. Never, never again. I mean it. Please guys don't do that to me! I won't do this anymore!"

"You promise to never get us up at the crack of dawn and make us run around like a bunch of idiots?" Pietro loomed over him.

"I swear I will never do that again on the sacred oath of the Brotherhood," Lance giggled as Tabitha tickled him some more. 

"Promise?" Todd looked into his eyes.

"Cross my heart and hope to die?" Lance calmed down. "Now will you please let me up?"

"Okay," Pietro nodded. "I think he's learned his lesson." They got off Lance and Pietro helped him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Lance got his breath back. "I'm fine."

"Good!" Pietro then zipped some snow down the back of Lance's pants. He zipped away cackling. 

"YOU ARE SO DEAD PIETRO!" Lance jumped around. 

"Hey let's chase Quickie now!" Todd hopped up and down. 

"Let's get him!" Lance agreed with a wicked grin. "CHARGE!" That was how the Brotherhood spent the better part of their day. They ended up exhausted. They lay there all over the yard.

"Well," Lance gasped for breath. "That went well."

"You know," Todd gasped. "I hate to admit it, but that was kinda fun! We should do it again sometime."

"You mean we should do it too the X-Geeks," Pietro corrected him, sitting up. 

"Fine," Fred moaned. "But can we take a nap first?" 


End file.
